The present invention relates generally to portable electro-medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-functional portable electro-medical device that can be programmed to provide any type of electro-medical treatment.
With the increasing application of high technology to medical applications, there has been a trend in recent years to providing as much care as possible as well as sophisticated medical treatment outside of hospitals. That trend has resulted in an increase in the amount of surgery as well as other types of medical treatment, such as rehabilitation services, being performed outside of hospitals in, for example, ambulatory surgery centers or rehabilitation centers, respectively.
In order to provide an even more cost effective outcome, the present invention obtains the desired medical outcome with medical equipment that can be utilized in the patient""s home. In addition to the cost advantages obtained over providing those treatments in an outpatient setting, the use of the present invention by patients in their homes is also more convenient for the patients, since they do not need to travel to an outpatient center for treatment, and they can initiate their own unsupervised treatment at their convenience.
The present invention greatly expands the conditions of the patient that can be treated with an electro-medical device in clinics and at home. The present invention provides the capability to apply any type of electro-medical treatment. For example, one exemplary embodiment of the multi-functional electro-medical device in accordance with the present invention is programmed to apply interferential current stimulation, high voltage muscle stimulation as well as pulsed muscle stimulation treatments. With the ability to provide interferential current stimulation, the multi-functional portable electro-medical device of the present invention provides the ability to treat painful muscle conditions. The multi-functional portable electro-medical device in accordance with the present invention may be programmed to apply many other types of electro-medical treatment such as NEMS, TENS, microcurrent, micro current, high voltage, constant voltage or pulse width, and the like.
The multi-functional portable electro-medical device of the present invention is easy to use and safe. Additionally, an embodiment of a multi-functional portable electro-medical device in accordance with the present invention may include a monitoring system that captures and stores information regarding the use of the device by the patient. By obtaining such usage data, the physician/health care providers who have developed and/or prescribed the treatment for the patient can be satisfied that the patient is indeed receiving the desired treatment and the patient""s progress can be measured. In addition, the underwriter of the cost of the treatment can be assured that the patient is actually receiving the treatment. Such monitoring is important in connection with all of the Class II devices, as they are defined in the Food and Drug Administration""s Manual, xe2x80x9cClassification Names for Medical Devices and In Vitro Diagnostic Products,xe2x80x9d such as a portable electro-medical device as defined in 21 C.F.R. 890.5850. Such Class II devices are regulated and require a prescription by a doctor but do not require a high degree of supervision. Thus, such devices are used personally by the patient for whom they are prescribed without any supervision at the time of use.
Another embodiment of the multi-functional portable electro-medical device in accordance with the present invention provides an optional removable data storage card which is secured within the multi-functional portable electro-medical device on guide rails that prevent the removable data storage card from being inserted into the portable electro-medical device incorrectly. The guide rails also function to removably secure the data storage card in the correct location within the portable electro-medical device. In addition, as a safety feature, the pins on the pad cables used with the electro-medical device are designed with a large diameter so that they cannot be plugged into a typical household 110 volt electrical outlet. Also, the battery charger cable pin is designed such that it can only plug into the battery charger jack and not into a channel jack, which could damage the portable electro-medical device.
Yet another embodiment of the multi-functional portable electro-medical device in accordance with the present invention determines whether any of the connections between the pads, cables and the stimulator is faulty and then takes appropriate action. The multi-functional portable electro-medical device in accordance the present invention may also be designed such that a channel output level can be changed only in small increments, which assures that a rapid increase or decrease in muscle contraction will not be experienced by the user during treatment if a button is continually depressed.
Other safety features of an embodiment of the multi-functional portable electro-medical device in accordance with the present invention include monitoring the battery charger so that none of the channels of the portable electro-medical device can provide an output to a cable and pad while the battery is being recharged, constantly monitoring the frequency and width of the waveform output by the portable electro-medical device and taking appropriate action if the waveform changes from the desired pattern, monitoring the liquid crystal display of the portable electro-medical device and taking appropriate action if the display is not operating properly and constantly monitoring the battery voltage of the portable electro-medical device and taking appropriate action if the amount of voltage supplied to the microprocessor is incorrect.
An exemplary embodiment of the multi-functional portable electro-medical device in accordance with the present invention includes an interactive liquid crystal display (hereinafter xe2x80x9cLCD). The LCD includes a touch screen through which a user may interact and control the device. The LCD can display buttons that indicate to a user where on the touch screen a user may touch to enter a command. The LCD is also large enough to convey a large amount of information to provide guidance to a user of the device. For example, the LCD is large enough to display diagrams that make it clear to the user how the pads are to be connected to the user""s body for a treatment.
An exemplary embodiment of the multi-functional portable electro-medical device in accordance with the present invention uses a software based system to provide multiple treatment capabilities. The device is a finite state machine that provides specific treatments based upon the state of the device. Each state has an associated module that controls the device to administer an appropriate treatment.
In another embodiment of the invention, two electrical signals are applied to a target area. Each electrical signal is formed by a set of two electrode pads and arranged to form a beat frequency at the location the signals intersect with each other. The beat frequency is the difference between the frequencies of the two signals and has an amplitude that is additive and greater than either signal alone. The depth of the interferential signal is increased by increasing the carrier frequency of the signals. The direction of the interferential signal shifts toward the signal having the lower amplitude. The electrical stimulation is used in combination with biologics to further increase bone growth.
With these and other features of this invention that may become hereinafter apparent, the nature of the invention may be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments, the claims and the several attached drawings.